1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a GaAs semiconductor device, and more particularly to a semiconductor device employing an inversely configured (inversely operated) GaAs static induction transistor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An I.sup.2 L equivalent logic circuit (hereinafter referred to as SITL) employing an inversely configured static induction transistor (hereinafter referred to as SIT) has already been produced using silicon, by way of example and, as a result of this trial production, a minimum delay time of 3.5 msec and a value 2 fj in terms of the product of power and delay has been obtained. In view of the availability of desired materials and the degree of development of the manufacturing process for the fabrication of LSL's , the SITL will still be formed mainly of silicon in future. In the case of very high-speed logical operations being required, however, it will be necessary to form the SITL of a material of high mobility of carriers. A material of high mobility of carriers from which excellent quality is obtainable in a relatively stable manner and wherein the process for the manufacture of the SITL has been developed to some extent, is gallium arsenide. But the manufacturing process for the GaAs semiconductor device is more inferior to the manufacturing process using silicon and more difficulties are encountered in the manufacture of a semiconductor device of a desired configuration.